Mafieux et Famille (bande-annonce)
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Première fiction sur Spirou Zantafio, cousin de Fantasio, est connu comme un grand mafieux et un homme sans cœur… pourtant, quand une menace terroriste qu'il orchestre menace Bruxelles, Fantasio dévoile que c'est suite au divorce de ses parents et à l'arrivée brutale de mafieux dans Champignac que son cousin (alors très jeune) est passé du mauvais côté.


**Spirou et Fantasio**

Première fiction de_ Spirou et Fantasio._ Je viens de découvrir le personnage de Zantafio et j'ai eu une idée sur pourquoi un membre de la famille de Fantasio serait si méchant. Ceci n'est qu'un trailer et je vais tenté de le faire en BD sur mon compte DeviantArt. Si j'y arrive, je vais le faire en écriture.

* * *

**Mafieux et Famille**

**_titres ou sous-titres_**

_explications, mouvements, etc..._

Paroles

* * *

Résumé:

Zantafio, cousin de Fantasio, est connu comme un grand mafieux et un homme sans cœur… pourtant, quand une menace terroriste qu'il orchestre menace Bruxelles, Fantasio dévoile que c'est suite au divorce de ses parents et à l'arrivée brutale de mafieux dans Champignac que son cousin (alors très jeune) est passé du mauvais côté. Cela cache forcément quelque chose de plus sombre ! Accompagné de Spirou, Seccotine, Spip et du Comte de Champignac, il va tenter de trouver Zantafio et de le ramener du bon côté avant l'attentat prévu ! Nos héros vont-ils trouvé pourquoi Zantafio est devenu si sombre ? Vont-ils le ramener dans le droit chemin ?

* * *

Bande-Annonce :

_Vu sur Champignac, lors de l'enfance de Fantasio. On y voit Fantasio, Zantafio et toute leur famille rassemblée lors d'un repas de famille. Le père de Zantafio, un riche homme d'affaire, se lève._

Père de Zantafio : Chère Famille ! Angélique et moi allons divorcés !

_Choc chez tous, surtout pour Zantafio. Il s'enfuit sans attendre._

_**Un destin brisé…**_

* * *

_Zantafio, Fantasio et Seccotine sont dehors et voient des hommes en manteaux bruns qui arrivent avec des armes : des mafieux ! Pendant la cohue, l'un d'eux attrape Zantafio._

_Le grand-père de Zantafio lui attrape le bras mais le garçon est furieux._

Zantafio : **Laissez-moi ! N'approchez pas !**

_La manche de Zantafio se déchire, montrant le symbole des mafieux tatoué sur son bras. Il s'enfuit aussitôt. Sa famille est choquée !_

Fantasio : **Zantafio !**

_**Un avenir sombre…**_

* * *

_Des années plus tard, Bruxelles. Un vendeur de journaux hurle dans la rue pour vendre ses journaux._

Vendeur : Les terroristes s'attaquent à Bruxelles !

_Zantafio, adulte, est en première page sous le titre : Le Mafieux Terroriste. Fantasio regarde la photo du journal et une où lui et Zantafio sont enfants, l'air triste._

Fantasio _(devant ses amis)_ : Je dois le retrouver !

_Seccotine semble stupéfaite, Spirou hausse les sourcils et le Comte regarde Fantasio comme s'il était devenu fou._

_**Un terrible pacte…**_

* * *

_Zantafio est dans une pièce sombre avec le chef des mafieux dont on ne voit pas le visage. Il fume le cigare pendant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regarde par la fenêtre._

Chef des Mafieux : Mon cher Zantafio, tu seras libre et ta famille sera en sécurité lorsque tu auras payé ta dette !

_Zantafio regarde son tatouage avec rage. On le voit de dos, un pistolet caché derrière lui._

_Spirou et ses amis sont repérés par les mafieux qui leur tirent dessus. Ils s'enfuient et se retrouvent sur un pont. Les mafieux le font explosés et Spirou et Fantasio tombent dans le vide sous le regard affolé de leurs amis._

Seccotine : Les garçons !

_**Avec les personnages de Franquin et des éditions Dupuis…**_

* * *

_Spirou, Fantasio et leurs amis sont attaqués par les mafieux. Echanges de balles, explosions, etc… Zantafio arrive avec un pistolet à impulsion électrique légèrement modifié et envoi une décharge dans l'air._

_Spirou est furieux et fusille Fantasio du regard._

Spirou : Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends ce traitre ?

_Zantafio se dirige vers Fantasio, un couteau à la main, le visage neutre et sans la moindre once de pitié. _

Fantasio _(furieux après Spirou) _: Ce n'est pas un traitre ! C'est mon cousin !

_Zantafio serre le point autour du manche du couteau et le lance violemment vers l'avant sous le regard effrayé de Fantasio et de ses amis. Du sang gicle beaucoup._

_**Mafieux et Famille**_


End file.
